Swing set
by file- DS
Summary: Sometimes it's good to lose a game of solitaire, it makes you not want to play. Blue is tired of her orphanage, and doesn't spend time with the other children, and because that she's lonly. Green is often lonly too. At least they can be lonly together. AU


_Sup guys! Well, a very generous reviewer gave me the idea for this, so I can't take full credit, but I thought it was super cute, so here is comes! It's AU (I think that means alternate universe), where Green and Blue don't know each other, and they are younger than usual, somewhere between 6 and 8 years old (I'm not good with ages). Oh, and if you didn't get it yet, it's Oldrival, so that automatically makes it awesome!_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah! You all know this by now, don't you?_

_Hobby ho,_

_xxxxxxx_

All the kids in the park ran around, playing their games of tag, and hide and seek; the orphanage volunteers watching over them from the nearby benches. And one blue eyed little girl sat alone in the play house, a home she had called her own for about a year; every day she could, coming in, dusting off the little table, and playing by herself. She'd draw her family together, or play pretend and be a mommy to her doll, or if she could get a deck of cards just play a game of solitaire. That's what she did today.

She reached out to one card, the ace of spades, and placed it at the top. Then she flipped the card under it to find the three of clubs. She quickly moved her hand to the two of diamonds, to put in on the black three, but a voice stopped her.

"You have a better move".

She turned around to see a boy she didn't recognize standing at the door. He was about her age, wore a black tee-shirt, and blue jeans. His hair was brown, and spiked out, but in a controlled way. And what the girl first noticed about him, his eyes; a deep green which were easily visible even in the shadows of the play house.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, a little offended that he was second guessing her.

"Let me show you". He walked over to the game and grabbed a card, the two of hearts, and played it on the three. "See, that frees up a column, giving you more options".

The girl stared at the cards for a moment to figure it out. "…Oh, okay, thanks!" She smiled up at him sweetly. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you with the orphanage?"

"No, my names Green, and I live with my grandpa. He has a lab not far from here, and is always working there, so I come and play here during the day".

"By yourself?" the girl asked, jealous of his freedom.

"I'm careful", he said, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Blue. I live in the orphanage, where they don't let us do anything without someone looking over our shoulder". She pouted a little.

"They're just watching out for you", Green said.

"Hmph", Blue turned away from him, "It's no fun, and I don't like it!"

All of a sudden they heard a voice calling. "Blue, Blue! We're going back now!" A woman stuck her head in the window of the house. "There you are! Hurry up, you've been keeping everyone else waiting!"

"Can't I stay for a few more minutes?" the girl whined.

"No, dinner is getting cold, and we can't hold up the group", the woman spoke sternly.

"But I know the way back; you can leave and I'll catch up".

"Absolutely not! Now come along". She walked around to the door and reached passed Green, grabbing Blue's arm and dragging her out of the house.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" Blue asked Green as she was pulled away.

"Sure!" Green called after her, "maybe we can play a two player game, like go fish, or hearts!"

She smiled gently, and a tear drop fell from her eye, as she disappeared in the distance.

Green kept watching her until he couldn't see her any more, then turned back to the table where Blue had left the cards. He sat down to finish the game.

Xxxxx

"Alright!" a voice rang over the intercom, "Eight o'clock. Bed time for children from age 6 to 10!"

Blue frowned as she was taken along in the flow of other children, taken to her room. She didn't want to go to bed yet, she wasn't tired; she wanted to play just a little longer. But she had no option, it was bed time, and no one wanted to bother and listen to one little girl's complaints, and there was nothing they'd do to help, just tell her to go to sleep.

So she followed the crowed, and did as she was told… for about a half hour. Once everyone else was asleep, and nobody watching, she snuck out of the bed room, and quietly made her way to the front door, then waited in a corner until the doorman walk off on a coffee break so she could escape.

It had turned dark out, but the street lights lit a path for Blue as she ran back, not sure why, but back to the park. As soon as she set foot in the park, her eyes settled on the swings. The area was empty, but she didn't notice, or care, as she broke into a sprint for a swing, and jumped onto it… and nothing.

She didn't know how to pump on the swing, and she had no one around to push her. She had just seen the empty swing there, and remembered how she used to love it, so she ran to it. But there was nothing to love about it these days, it just reminded her she was alone, and couldn't do anything about that. That's why she like to play cards games; they were made for one person.

She remembered how her parents used to play in the park with her, pushing her on the swing, holding her when she went down the slide, and helping her get across the monkey bars. They never played in the play house, there wasn't enough room, but Blue never wanted to play in there anyway.

She began to cry, missing her parents, and the time they spent together in the park before she lost them. The dirt underneath her swing turned to mud, tear drop by tear drop. Her hair hung in front of her face, hiding her blue eyes, and casting a shadow over her.

"You're back!" a boy's voice said, jerking Blue away from her tears.

She wiped her face quickly, than lifted her head to see Green standing in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, in a tone far too serious for a child.

"Oh, umm I was just sad is all", she explained, and found herself actually smiling to him.

"'was'? You're not anymore?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah, I guess", she looked up at him, beaming now. "Please, sit here and stay with me. I like being with you".

Green took a seat on the swing next to her's, and started kicking his feet a bit.

"So you came back here too?" Blue asked him.

"No, I never left. My grandpa is working late tonight, and hasn't had time to take me home".

"Oh!" Blue was a little startled. "Do you like being able to play here all day?"

"Sometimes", Green answered, "but it gets boring and lonely". Blue just looked at him, knowing how he felt. "Oh, you forgot your cards here earlier!" Green reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "I finished the game, I lost", he giggled a bit.

Blue took the cards from him, and looked at them, then threw them in the air.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Green was confused.

"Card games are no fun! They're much more useful like this, pretty confetti!" She laughed and smiled, and Green couldn't help but be charmed by her. As the cards fell, two didn't hit the ground. The two of hearts landed on Green's head, and the ace of spades on Blue's lap. Neither of them said a word for a moment, as Blue picked up the ace, and crumpled it, tossing it away. Then she reached over to the two, on Green's head, and snatched it away; ripped it in to two pieces, and handed one back to Green.

Hesitantly, Green reached out and took it. "Why did you do that?" he asked, slipping the half-a-card into his pocket.

"I don't know, I guess I felt like it", she answered. "Now I've stolen your heart!"

They both laughed at the bad pun; happy to be together then.

"So why are you here?" Green asked, "I thought you said you had to follow strict rules".

"I snuck out", blue answered happily, "To play here".

"Oh, then why don't we play? Let's see who can swing higher". He started pumping his legs, and moving on the swing.

"Umm", Blue started, "I don't know how to swing…"

"Oh, here", Green stopped, and jumped off, and walked over to push Blue.

She began rocking back and forth, her legs dangling below her, not sure what to do.

"I haven't play on the swing in a long time", she finally said, as she started moving faster. "No one has wanted to push me".

"Well I'm pushing you now", Green smiled at her. "Do you want me to teach you how to play on it by yourself?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "No, if I learn to play on it myself, than you won't push me".

They both laughed before Green said, "I'll be your friend. I'll always be happy to push you on the swing, even if you know how to do it yourself".

Blue was comforted by his words. "Okay, can you teach me… tomorrow?"

"Okay".

And they keep playing together, losing all track of time. Until…

"Blue! There you are! Do you know how worried we were!"

Green and Blue both looked over to see that the woman from earlier who took Blue away from the park, was back.

"You can't go running off like this in the middle of the night!"

Green started to step forward to protect Blue, so she could play as long as he wanted. But before he could, as if reading his mind, Blue jumped off the swing, and said, "Its okay, I'm happy now. We can play all we want tomorrow, and every other day to come, okay?"

Green hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, see you then".

Before she walked away, Blue jumped toward Green and kissed him on the cheek and then ran toward the woman.

Once she was gone, Green blushed, and let himself smile. "Pesky girl".

_xxxxxxx_

_You know, it's good to lose in solitaire from time to time. It makes you not want to play it any more._

_Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this (well it IS Oldrival), but I'm not sure whether I really hit or missed on it, so dem good 'ol reveiwies ar'always appreciated! And when the heck did I become southern (Disclaimer: nothing against southeners, hope I didn't offend you)._

_Honestly, I was a little worried about Green being a little OOC at times, but to be fair, a lot of it was more childhood innocence then OOC, right? Anyway, because of that, he kinda seemed a bit like Red and I debated re-writing this as a lucky ship, but if I'd done that then I'd have to burn it in the digital fires of the trash bin, because I say no to lucky shipping! Never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, NEVER!_

_Well, I guess that's it then._

_And so we go._


End file.
